Un pas de plus
by dreamydreamer
Summary: AkiHika ou inversement. Suite de la fic Vers les cimes vertigineuses. Hikaru a l'intention de prendre son propre appartement alors que sa relation avec Akira évolue pas à pas, mais estce vraiment ce que veut Akira?


**Me revoilà pour une suite de 'vers les cimes vertigineuses'. Elle traînait depuis pas mal de temps sur mon ordinateur, car j'espérais la continuer un peu plus avant de la poster. Bref, pour l'instant, voilà ce que j'ai fait. Si vous voulez une suite, dites-le moi :)**

**Disclaimer :**** Hikaru no Go et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (ils étaient sur ma liste de cadeaux de Noël pourtant… mh… j'ai pas dû être assez sage l'année dernière, lol)**

**Warnings :**** Petit lime. J'ai pas tenu à faire du graphique. C'est pas dans ma nature, lol.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Un pas de plus**

**Chapitre 1**

Waya déposa une pierre et leva avec appréhension son regard vers son adversaire. Celui-ci ne cilla pas, ses yeux déterminés fixés sur le jeu devant lui. Il posa à son tour sans la moindre hésitation une pierre. Quelques coups passèrent ainsi, dans le calme absolu, bien qu'il y ait plusieurs personnes dans la pièce, leur attention sur le goban. Waya jouait de plus en plus lentement, pesant chacun de ses coups. La sueur perlait légèrement sur son front. Finalement, il s'inclina.

- J'ai perdu. Merci pour la partie.

En face de lui, Tôya s'inclina aussi.

- Merci pour la partie.

Autour d'eux, Isumi, Honda, Ochi et Shindô se rapprochèrent pour commenter la partie.

En cette froide après-midi d'hiver, les jeunes professionnels de go s'étaient réunis dans l'appartement d'Isumi et Waya pour faire quelques parties. Ils avaient commencé à organiser ce genre de réunions plus de deux ans maintenant, Tôya n'étant venu se joindre à eux que depuis un an. Et récemment, leurs réunions étaient devenues plus fréquentes, notamment depuis le retour il y a trois mois de ça de la dernière coupe Hokuto en Chine d'Isumi, Waya, Shindô et Tôya.

Shindô était en train d'expliquer ce que Waya aurait pu faire pour se dépêtrer d'une attaque très offensive de Tôya quand ce dernier répliqua. Au milieu des autres commentaires sur la partie d'Ochi d'Isumi et Honda, Waya cligna des yeux en regardant plus particulièrement Tôya et Shindô se chamailler comme deux gamins. Ces petites disputes constituaient à chaque fois une surprise renouvelée pour le jeune homme.

En effet, ces deux-là avaient beau approcher leurs dix-huit ans et avoir atteint une certaine maturité (bien que pour Shindô elle soit discutable…), ils ne manquaient jamais l'occasion de se chamailler en matière de go. Même le si calme, si poli et si réservé Tôya Akira semblait soudainement redevenir l'adolescent qu'il était. Si Isumi, Ochi et Honda s'étaient accommodés de cet étrange comportement, Waya avait encore du mal à s'y faire.

Il soupira en baissant son regard sur le goban. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il pourrait battre Tôya. Celui-ci et Shindô lui semblaient parfois hors d'atteinte. Et il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser de la sorte. Cependant, il restait dans la course, il était motivé, tout autant qu'Isumi ou Ochi, et il savait qu'il faisait des progrès.

Quand ils eurent terminé la partie, ils passèrent tous à la cuisine et s'affairèrent à préparer un repas commun, parlant tous entre eux de manière décontractée. Il n'y avait pas de doute qu'ils s'étaient tous rapprochés au fil des mois, même Ochi et Tôya qui avaient été si distants aux yeux de Waya à ses débuts dans le monde des pros.

Assis en tailleur autour de leur repas dans la pièce principale, Waya se pencha vers Shindô et murmura.

- Tu vas chez Tôya après ?

Shindô lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de répondre, d'un air apparemment nonchalant.

- Je pense oui.

Waya se pencha un peu plus, murmurant encore plus discrètement.

- C'est le dernier jour avant que ses parents ne rentrent, n'est-ce pas ?

Shindô soupira avant d'acquiescer, l'air légèrement triste. Waya sourit d'un air compatissant.

Il y a trois mois de cela quand ils étaient en Chine et qu'ils étaient allés après la coupe dans l'institut de Yang Hai, Waya les avait surpris. Il était entré distraitement sans frapper dans la chambre que partageait les deux jeunes gens et était resté bouche bée de les trouver enlacés sur le lit en train de s'embrasser (heureusement pour sa santé mentale, ils étaient habillés…). Shindô et Tôya étaient restés interdits. Waya s'était excusé en bégayant et était parti promptement. Shindô l'avait rattrapé et ensuite, une longue conversation s'en était suivie entre les deux amis. Là, pour la première fois ils avaient révélé à l'autre leur secret. Oui, Waya était avec Isumi depuis pas mal de mois déjà, et oui Shindô et Tôya étaient eux aussi ensemble, et chacun était donc tout à fait ok avec le fait que leurs meilleurs amis soient gays.

Suite à ça, une nouvelle complicité était née entre les deux amis. Si une silencieuse entente et compréhension entre les deux couples pour leur situation comparable avaient depuis eu lieu, il était aussi arrivé à Shindô et Waya d'en parler.

Or, Waya savait que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les parents de Tôya rentraient pour une plus longue période, pour au moins un mois alors que jusque là ils n'étaient passés qu'en coup de vent, deux ou trois jours à la suite maximum entre les différents voyages du Meijin Tôya.

Comme Shindô et Tôya tentaient de rester les plus discrets possibles quant à leur relation, ils ne se voyaient quasiment jamais quand leurs parents étaient présents, chez l'un ou chez l'autre, ne serait-ce que pour passer un après-midi ensemble. Il est certain que s'ils étaient en permanence chez l'autre, leurs parents finiraient par avoir des doutes.

Waya jeta un coup d'œil vers Tôya qui parlait avec Isumi. Bien que d'après Shindô les parents de Tôya soient plutôt ouverts, comme ses parents d'ailleurs, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sentait prêt à leur dire la vérité.

C'était compréhensible. Il pouvait d'autant comprendre que ni lui ni Isumi n'avaient avoué la vraie nature de leur relation à leurs proches, hormis Shindô et Tôya bien sûr.

Quand après le repas leurs amis partirent, Waya ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que l'expression étrangement mélancolique de Shindô était auréolée d'un je-ne-sais-quoi dans le regard qu'il portait à Tôya.

En les voyant marcher côte à côte, s'éloignant emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux et leurs écharpes alors qu'une neige légère virevoltait autour d'eux et venait s'ancrer dans leurs cheveux, il se demanda ce que Shindô avait en tête.

OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

Arrivés chez Tôya, celui-ci fila en premier lieu dans la salle de bain pour en ressortir aussitôt avec des serviettes. Il en tendit une à Hikaru et les deux s'affairèrent à sécher leurs cheveux mouillés par la neige liquéfiée.

Shindô bougonna en maugréant contre la neige collante sous la serviette qu'il agita vivement, ébouriffant ses cheveux. Akira le regarda avec amusement et posa sa serviette pour s'approcher du jeune garçon. Hikaru leva les yeux d'un air interrogateur avant de sentir ses joues rougir un peu alors que Tôya passa avec douceur ses mains dans les cheveux mi-blonds mi-bruns pour y remettre un peu d'ordre.

Sentant un regard insistant posé sur le sien, Akira leva les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux d'Hikaru un quart de seconde avant que ce dernier ne s'avance en s'étirant imperceptiblement pour l'embrasser, entourant sa taille. Il surprit certainement Tôya car celui-ci recula d'un pas sous l'impulsion douce mais forte de son geste.

Akira n'eut le temps que de fermer ses paupières. Il sourit dans le baiser avant de répondre à égale mesure, ses lèvres dansant langoureusement contre celles d'Hikaru. Il passa ses bras autour de lui, et surprenant le jeune garçon, il le souleva légèrement, collant de ce fait leurs corps. Perdant son équilibre, Shindô agrippa instinctivement les épaules d'Akira de ses bras.

Les lèvres d'Hikaru se reculèrent légèrement alors qu'il inspira et ouvrit les yeux, étonné par son action avant de les y reposer.

La sonnerie du téléphone les interrompit, les faisant légèrement sursauter. Ils se regardèrent en soupirant et échangèrent un sourire. Reposant Hikaru à terre, Akira se dirigea vers le combiné et le décrocha. Alors qu'un 'Ah bonjour mère' fut prononcé par le jeune homme, Hikaru prit son sac et se dirigea vers la chambre de Tôya, ne manquant pas de laisser traîner une main sur le dos du brun au passage. Akira le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue, puis se concentra sur ce que lui disait sa mère.

Dans la chambre, Hikaru posa son éternel sac jaune. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce quand il se ravisa et se retourna, se baissant pour ouvrir son sac. Il farfouilla et finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Une petite bouteille. Il l'observa attentivement et la retourna dans tous les sens, pensif. Puis il la reposa dans son sac et se releva pour rejoindre Akira.

Quand il le retrouva, celui-ci était à présent dans la cuisine, préparant des boissons chaudes pour qu'ils puissent se réchauffer. Hikaru regarda avec une certaine appréhension résignée le garçon.

- Ils reviennent toujours demain soir ?

Akira acquiesça en souriant, compatissant. Il savait à quel point cela affectait Hikaru. A vrai dire, cela l'affectait aussi. Déjà qu'ils avaient du mal à trouver du temps à eux deux depuis leur retour de Chine, un mois avec ses parents à la maison n'allait pas faciliter les choses. Mais le regard adorablement affligé par la perspective de cette situation amenait un sourire attendri sur le visage de Tôya. Il pencha un peu la tête.

- Ca ne nous empêchera pas de nous voir.

Hikaru eut un soupir désespéré et s'approcha pour le prendre à nouveau dans ses bras et poser son front contre son épaule.

- Mais ça ne va pas être simple.

Akira passa une main dans la chevelure bicolore avant de redresser le jeune garçon pour terminer de préparer leurs boissons alors qu'il entendit l'eau bouillir.

Un instant plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux sur le canapé, buvant leurs boissons, à moitié affalés. Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres mais bien vite leur conversation tourna autour du go et de leurs parties à venir. A moment donné, sans signe annonciateur, Akira posa sa tasse pour s'installer plus confortablement sur le côté, posant sa tête sur les genoux d'Hikaru. Celui-ci regarda la masse de cheveux qui lui faisait face avec étonnement avant de sourire. Il passa une main dans celle-ci pour dégager le visage d'Akira et constata que celui-ci avait fermé les yeux, bien qu'il fût indéniablement éveillé. Hikaru passa le revers de ses doigts sur le contour accessible de son visage, le caressant lentement avec douceur.

- Tu sais, je pense depuis plusieurs semaines à prendre un appartement.

A ces mots, Akira rouvrit ses yeux, les écarquillant grandement. Puis, d'une manière un peu déconcertante pour Hikaru, il émit un petit rire.

- Pourquoi tu ris ?

- Hikaru, ne le prend pas mal mais… ça serait dangereux pour ta santé. Imagine, tu ne te nourrirais plus que de ramen.

Hikaru cligna des yeux avant d'arborer une moue boudeuse.

- Akira, je suis sérieux là !

- Moi aussi. Tu as des qualités, mais la cuisine n'en est pas une, désolé Hikaru.

Pas démonté pour un sou par l'amusement de son petit ami, Hikaru poursuivit.

- On pourrait être ensemble plus souvent si on avait un endroit pour se retrouver seuls.

A ces mots, Akira redevint étrangement calme. Comme si les deux méditaient sur la perspective d'une telle solution, le silence retomba alors que Hikaru avait recommencé à caresser les cheveux et le visage de Tôya.

Ce dernier sentait le sommeil l'envahir quand soudain Hikaru poussa un cri, comme s'il semblait se souvenir de quelque chose, faisant sursauter Akira. Il se retourna et le regarda avec étonnement.

Hikaru se frotta la tête avec embarras.

- On devrait aller se coucher, il se fait tard.

Akira se tourna vers l'heure. Il était seulement 22h30. Ce n'était pas si tard que ça vu qu'ils n'avaient rien le lendemain matin. Ils devaient seulement se rendre à une convention de go l'après midi à 13h. Mais après tout, le temps qu'ils passent à la salle de bains pour se préparer à dormir, et _vu_ le temps que mettait Hikaru comparé à lui.

- Oui, mais je vais en premier à la sall…

- Non ! J'y vais en premier !

Vu l'étonnement d'Akira fasse à son empressement à répondre, Hikaru baissa timidement la tête.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr.

Akira cligna des yeux puis secoua la tête. Hikaru sourit puis partit vers la salle de bains en question tandis qu'Akira s'affaira à faire un peu de rangement dans la cuisine puis à sortir un futon.

En effet, il avait pris l'habitude depuis que Hikaru et lui étaient revenus de Chine de sortir un futon légèrement plus grand pour qu'ils puissent dormir ensemble. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas encore franchi ce pas-là, il leur était devenu naturel…

Les yeux d'Akira s'écarquillèrent soudainement. Il repensa brièvement à l'étrange comportement de Shindô quelques minutes auparavant. Se pourrait-il qu'il veuille… ?

Sentant son cœur s'accélérer, Tôya serra un peu plus que nécessaires ses affaires alors qu'il entendit Hikaru sortir de la salle de bain. Il le croisa avant d'y rentrer, échangeant un bref bisou alors qu'Hikaru se dirigea d'un air calme vers la chambre. Akira secoua la tête. Non, il avait dû se faire des idées. C'est un peu rassuré qu'il referma la porte derrière lui.

Mais quand il sortit plusieurs minutes plus tard et qu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il n'était plus aussi sûr de s'être fait des idées.

Des dizaines de bougies étaient allumées à travers la pièce, posées dans de petites coupelles blanches qui miroitaient à la lumière dansante des petites flammes s'élevant comme si elles voulaient s'étirer toujours plus haut.

Au milieu de la pièce, juste devant le futon, se tenait un Hikaru, dans ses habits de nuit habituels consistant en un T-shirt large et un bas de pyjama. Cependant, il semblait suspicieusement nerveux.

Akira jeta encore un regard autour de la pièce avant de reposer ses yeux sur le garçon.

- Hikaru…

- Ca te plaît ?

- Oui, c'est magnifique, mais…

Hikaru agita soudainement une petite bouteille qu'il avait jusque là tenue cachée dans son dos.

- L'autre jour je suis allé acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire pour ma mère et je me suis retrouvé dans ce magasin où ils vendaient toutes sortes de produits de beauté. J'en ai trouvé un pour ma mère et j'ai aussi vu ça. La vendeuse me l'a recommandée. Il paraît que c'est très à la mode en ce moment, et j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée alors je l'ai pris.

Akira s'approcha pour voir plus précisément ce dont il s'agissait. Il lut l'étiquette.

Une huile de massage ?

Il cligna des yeux et leva les yeux vers Hikaru. Soudain Akira se mit à rire doucement. Hikaru paniqua légèrement.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Hikaru avait beau être un garçon avec des intérêts tout masculins, certainement plus que ce n'était le cas pour Akira, il souffrait néanmoins d'une certaine obsession quand il s'agissait de tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à des produits cosmétiques ou pour le corps, en témoignait le nombre inimaginable de produits divers et variés à destination de l'entretien de sa précieuse chevelure. Mais ce qui était le plus touchant dans tout ça, c'était que le garçon était plein de ces petites attentions, comme celle-ci, qui étaient tout simplement…

- Tu es adorable.

Hikaru rougit immédiatement, mais il sourit.

- Tu es d'accord ?

Akira acquiesça en souriant, l'ombre d'un sourire gêné apparaissant à présent sur son visage. C'était adorable oui, mais il faut dire aussi que ça les mettait dans une situation plutôt… osée. Bien sûr depuis leur séjour en Chine ils avaient expérimenté des caresses de plus en plus entreprenantes, mais sans aller très loin.

Il vit Hikaru s'asseoir sur le futon.

- Enlève ta chemise.

Akira hésita un quart de seconde avant de s'exécuter. Il défit les boutons de son haut de pyjama et le posa sur une chaise non loin de là puis revint vers le futon. Il vit que Hikaru avait légèrement détourné les yeux, embarrassé. A vrai dire, Akira l'était un peu lui aussi, mais voir Hikaru rougir valait la peine de se dévêtir. Shindô poursuivit d'une petite voix.

- Allonge toi sur le ventre.

Akira s'exécuta et s'allongea sur le futon à côté d'Hikaru qui était à genoux. Il posa les mains devant lui et y appuya la tête, regardant dans la direction opposée d'Hikaru quelques flammes qui avaient capté son attention. Quelques secondes passèrent où Akira entendit plus qu'il ne vit Hikaru prendre l'huile, en prendre une petite partie dans la paume d'une de ses mains puis les frictionner à peine avant de les sentir se poser sur son dos.

Il retint un frisson au contact et tenta de relâcher la tension qui était apparue dans ses muscles. Graduellement il y parvint et se détendit peu à peu.

Les gestes d'Hikaru avaient été hésitants et légèrement malhabiles sous l'appréhension de toucher, à sens unique, la peau d'Akira, mais il prenait confiance à chaque mouvement de plus. Son toucher gauche et mécanique au début devint plus fluide et précis au bout quelques minutes. Et cela semblait avoir des effets bénéfiques car Akira semblait se relaxer totalement, alors qu'il vit les yeux de celui-ci se fermer et les traits de son visage se relâcher. Hikaru sourit.

Une quinzaine de minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi dans un silence confortable, alors que de doux et agréables parfums les entouraient, provenant à la fois de l'huile et des bougies.

Ramenant ses mains vers les épaules d'Akira, Hikaru se pencha vers lui, se demandant si le brun s'était endormi, quand ce dernier se redressa un peu pour se retourner vers lui et poser une main sur la sienne. Hikaru sursauta, faisant sourire Akira. Il demanda avec un air un peu inquiet.

- C'était bien ?

Akira sourit un peu plus et acquiesça. Il attira Shindô et posa ses deux mains sur le fin visage pour l'embrasser. Hikaru répondit avec enthousiasme mais Akira se recula assez vite.

- A ton tour !

Hikaru cligna des yeux avant de comprendre et de rougir.

- Hein ?

Akira émit un petit rire avant de se pencher à nouveau vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent.

- J'ai dit 'à ton tour'.

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, Akira glissa ses mains sous le T-shirt du garçon pour lui enlever, frôlant sa taille. Hikaru inspira avec surprise, prêt à contester quand il se ravisa, enlevant lui-même son T-shirt. Il ne protesta pas non plus quand Akira posa une main sur son dos, l'incitant à s'allonger comme lui l'avait fait. Hikaru s'exécuta docilement et c'est avec un peu d'appréhension qu'il attendit, regarda fixement droit devant lui, n'osant jeter un coup d'œil vers Akira.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, de fines mains huileuses se posaient sur sa peau et commençaient à glisser harmonieusement, lançant comme une vague d'électricité dans ses veines.

Hikaru laissa échapper un léger soupir de contentement tout en fermant ses yeux. Akira sourit, son regard ne quittant pas un seul instant la douce peau sous son toucher, appréciant la finesse des muscles. Ses yeux remontèrent lentement vers la tête du jeune homme qui semblait se relâcher de plus en plus. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, dans un silence confortable jusqu'à ce qu'une pensée ose retraverser l'esprit d'Akira. Il rougit légèrement à celle-ci mais il ne la chassa pas.

Une de ses mains quitta le dos d'Hikaru et il s'allongea sur le côté, face à lui, se mettant à l'observer. Son autre main continuait à caresser légèrement la taille du blond, n'osant pas perdre le contact alors que son idée se faisait plus présente et qu'il ne savait comment avoir le courage de lui donner vie.

Quand Hikaru se retourna, lui souriant légèrement. Il allait le remercier mais ses lèvres se figèrent alors que ses yeux tombèrent sous l'intense regard d'Akira. Ils se fixèrent un instant, parcourant les traits de l'autre. Hikaru pouvait sentir le mouvement de ses doigts sur sa taille ralentir, sans pour autant s'arrêter, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose. Il y avait quelque chose d'insistant dans son toucher et le sang d'Hikaru s'accéléra inexplicablement.

Avec une légère hésitation il se rapprocha et se pencha pour embrasser l'autre garçon, posant une main sur sa taille. Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser. Rien de nouveau à ça. A s'enlacer. Rien de nouveau à ça non plus, si ce n'était le contact nu de leur corps à demi nus. Hikaru se sentit rougir. Son corps lui semblait en feu. Il était extrêmement nerveux.

Alors quand Akira attira un peu plus Hikaru sur lui et qu'il baissa sa main pour la poser sur le haut du pantalon du jeune garçon, le tirant imperceptiblement vers le bas, Hikaru se recula, le regardant avec incertitude.

- Akira ?

L'expression de celui-ci était difficile à décrypter. Il y avait une sorte de crainte et d'appréhension mais il y avait autre chose, qu'il n'osait dire tout haut. Ils se regardèrent un instant. Hikaru déglutit légèrement face à ces yeux magnifiques qui luisaient d'un éclat étrange. Semblant se décider, il se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser alors que leurs yeux se refermaient.

A partir de là, plus aucun mot ne fut prononcé, les mots faisant place aux gestes et aux caresses, dénudant leurs corps et les recouvrant de leurs mains. Les paroles se muèrent en murmures, frémissements et gémissements alors que la chaleur envahissait le territoire nouvellement conquis de leur toucher.

Ces sensations étaient presque trop grandes, trop renversantes, et les choses auraient pu en rester là cette nuit. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hikaru reposa d'une main tremblante le flacon d'huile qu'il avait repris quelques instants auparavant dans la main encourageante d'Akira, l'incitant à se préparer. Hikaru sentit son estomac se tordre.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Akira et ils s'embrassèrent pour tenter de chasser leur angoisse alors qu'ils tâtonnèrent maladroitement pour se diriger mutuellement. Hikaru se positionna et il poussa avec hésitation alors qu'Akira s'agrippait à ses épaules.

Les premières secondes leur coupèrent à tous deux le souffle, et ils s'immobilisèrent un moment, essayant de se calmer en s'embrassant et en se caressant. Les premiers mouvements qu'ils entamèrent au bout d'un moment furent maladroits et douloureux, et ils songèrent tous deux à arrêter au moins une fois… mais aucun ne le demanda, un peu par fierté, mais surtout parce qu'ils ne le voulaient pas réellement.

Ils ne le regrettèrent pas quand leurs mouvements devinrent plus fluides et que des gémissements surpris de plaisir commencèrent à s'échapper de leurs bouches. Leurs visages blottis contre le cou de l'autre, leurs yeux se fermèrent alors que leurs souffles courts caressaient leur peau où la sueur perlait et glissait. Leurs corps bougeant à l'unisson semblaient se fondre et se confondre dans le faible éclairage rougeoyant.

Leur étreinte se précipita, des gémissements et des murmures étouffés s'échappant de plus en plus de leurs bouches, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à un point de non retour, un dernier cri étouffé s'échappant de leurs lèvres alors que les dernières flammes rouges disparaissaient dans la nuit noire.

Dans l'obscurité, leurs bras se refermèrent en tremblant sur l'autre, et c'est au rythme de leurs cœurs et de leurs respirations qui s'apaisaient peu à peu qu'ils sombrèrent dans le sommeil.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

**A suivre… si vous voulez une suite. **

**Reviews ?**


End file.
